The present new variety (seedling) was discovered by me in a commercial greenhouse in Fremont, Calif., as a result of a definite breeding program to develop different and improved varieties of impatiens plants suitable for the commercial market.
The cross pollenation of unpatented pollen parent 77-273-1 and patented pistil parent 77-342-3, Mohawk, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,427, granted June 12, 1979, produced the distinct new variety selected for propagation by cuttings. Repeated propagations and flowerings of my new variety through asexual reproduction by terminal or stem cuttings grown in pots in a plastic (polyethylene) greenhouse in Fremont, Calif., under normal environmental conditions show that the characteristics described come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding generations.